michikotohatchinfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana "Hatchin" Morenos
Hana is a young girl who used to live with abusive foster parents, being constantly degraded and exploited, until Michiko came to her rescue. She was hesitant to trust her at first, but they slowly start to form a deep bond. She shares the same crossed feathers tattoo as Hiroshi and Michiko, located on her stomach. Foster Life Hana's Foster family were cruel, obnoxious people who put up a facade as perfect and kind individuals to child services and neighbours. Her foster father is a pastor for a church next to their home who hoards glory and money. She suffered heavy emotional and physical torture through the years from her foster siblings, Gabriel and Maria, who subjugated her as a lesser being for not being a real member of the family and only being there so their parents could collect child support money. Meeting Michiko After Michiko escapes the prison, she travels to the town Hana lives in, robs a bank, and disguises herself so the police doesn't recognize her. She then tries to track down where exactly she is in the town. The day before she goes for Hana, she calls the family and warns them to have her ready for pick up by her mother. Knowing Hana's mother was dead, Pedro suspects that it is someone who found out about his habit of raising children and collecting child support money, so he plans on stopping the abduction by murdering her with his shot gun. The next day he has his shot gun ready as the family eats breakfast. Hana is given only what looks like milk, while the rest have a wider range of food. She quietly drinks it and then notices the gun in the back, she is then very suspicious. Pedro then tells Joanna to hide Hana while he loads the shotgun. At that moment, Michiko comes through the window on her bike, shattering the glass (It is uncertain if she bought the bike, but it is likely she stole it). She crashes on the table as the family is in shock. Pedro fires from the living room, but misses each time. Michiko notices Hana after Maria and asks her if she is Hana. She stays quiet, but as Hatchin looks at the woman she notices the tattoo. Michiko asks Hana if she wants to stay here and they end up leaving with police cars chasing them. Nickname Hatchin was a nickname given to Hana after she stated she didn't like people calling her by "Hana". Moments later as Hana is walking away after Michiko asked Hana to show her stomach to see the tattoo she was certain they both had, Michiko started calling out to her saying "Hey! Ha...chin!." Hana questions the "Chin" part but the nickname stayed. The meaning behind the name could be that Michiko tried to disguise calling out the name "Hana" by sneezing, or even the addition of the suffix "-chin", a more cutesy form of the suffix "-chan", generally used for little kids. Quotes "From the other side of the road, someone will come and pick me up...there is no chance of that happening" "Please don't hit me out of desperation!" Gallery Vlcsnap-25079.jpg|Hana cooking for her Foster Family Hatchin ep01a118.jpg|Hana leaving her abusive home with Michiko 439818d994c520c56f4201cb0f3bf43c1235759385 full.png|Hana'a Baby Photo Vlcsnap-39757.jpg|Hatchin at her job as a waitress in a chinese food store, in order to pay for shoes Michiko stole. Episode 4 Vlcsnap-93741.jpg|Due to Hatchin cutting her hair and her style in clothes she is sometimes mistaken as a boy. Here in episode 9, she befriends a girl named Rita who thinks she is a boy and trys to kiss. They do stay friends and Rita is shown with Hatchin once more in episode 11. hatchin.jpg|An adult Hatchin as she appears in the epilogue. Category:Characters Category:Females